1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for managing congestion in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems have been developed to provide a voice service and a data service, and may be divided into a radio access network, a core network, and other elements. A user equipment (UE) and an element of a radio access network, i.e., an evolved Node B (eNB), are wirelessly connected to each other. The radio access network, a core network, and nodes of the core network are wiredly connected to each other.
In general, since a wireless resource is more restrictive than a wired resource, a probability that wireless resources between the UE and the radio access network are lacking is relatively high. Such a situation in which wireless resources between the UE and the radio access network are lacking is typically due to congestion of the radio access network. In a wireless network system, video traffic is the main cause of congestion.
In a wireless network, the rate of use of a mobile video application may increase rapidly. A video application used through a wired network, e.g., a video conference, video on demand, live video streaming, on-line gaming, and a video application have gradually been used more frequently in a wireless network.
According to mobile data prediction reports, it is predicted that video traffic occupies two-thirds of the world's mobile data traffic. Due to this, video applications may be the main reason behind network congestion in mobile networks. Thus, a method of managing a network by managing video traffic is required to alleviate the main reason behind congestion in a mobile network.